The Raven
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Teresa Sohma is the raven of the zodiac, and as the raven she is very different from the rest of the zodiac. The raven is the favorite of the god of the zodiac, and Teresa comes back in order to save a friend. But how far will she go to save them? And will romance begin again in spite of what's going on?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: A new story! THis one is Fruits Basket. I've had the idea forever, I've just never got around to writing it. but here it is so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont know Fruits Basket. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Tohru Honda walked home from school with Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momiji Sohma.

"Yuki, are there any zodiac members I haven't met yet?" she asked.

"Not that I can think of Miss Honda," he pondered for a moment.

"What about Teresa?" Momiji piped up.

"Teresa? What zodiac animal is she?" Tohru asked the others.

"The raven," it was Haru who muttered the name.

"The raven? I didn't know there was a raven in the zodiac."

"There's not, not in the zodiac anyway," Tohru glanced toward Kyo, who was looking up at the sky, "Well quit starring if you want to hear about it!" he snapped seeing Tohru watching him. Tohru nodded, "The raven of the zodiac went to the banquet with all the other animals, but the snake and the dog decided to play a trick on the raven." Kyo stopped for a moment and Haru picked up the story.

"The dog and the snake set a small fire to a nearby forest, and the raven thought it was there's. So it left the banquet in the middle and tried the save what it thought was its home. That's why it's not in the zodiac."

"Although, unlike the cat, the god didn't get angry at the raven, instead he favored it. Because it left to save its home, and the raven is still the favorite of the god of the zodiac," Momiji added.

"The god's favorite? What does that mean?" Tohru asked.

"No one's really sure, Miss Honda, anything about that what it means isn't recorded anywhere. And the previous ravens said it changes with god, but we do know that the god has never hurt the raven, no matter what," Yuki told her.

"Oh, why haven't I met her?"

"Her parents didn't like how Akito was treating Teresa, so they moved her to Kyoto. But she comes back to visit occasionally, the last time was two years ago," Haru said almost sadly.

"So I may never meet her?" Tohru asked.

"That depends on if she ever comes back," Kyo said. Tohru wanted to meet this girl, although that depended entirely on if she ever came back."

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins Again

Teresa Sohma bolted up from her bed, breathing heavily. She had a dream again, about Kisa being hurt by Akito. Teresa got out of bed and leaned against the window, she stared out into the darkness. Teresa knew that she could help Kisa, even if it was just a dream; she needed to go back before Akito came to take her. That's what she would do; she would go back to the main house. She had to go back, and her parents couldn't keep her from going. They couldn't go against what Akito would want.

The next thing she knew, Teresa was standing outside the gate of her new home, _more like prison,_ Teresa thought pushing the gate open just enough so she could fit through. She slid silently through the gate and into the large garden. With a few homes on either side of her, Teresa made her way quietly up to the main house. No one would be out at that hour, as Teresa planned it. She didn't want anyone else to know about her presence until the time was right.

She entered the main house and walked the halls until she found Akito's room, as she remembered. She knocked on the door and a maid came out, "Oh, I'm sorry but Akito can't be disturbed," the woman said and began closing the door.

Teresa reached out and grabbed the door forcing it slightly open, she pulled back her hood with her free hand, "Tell him I'm here," she spoke in a low tone and the woman's eyes were filled with surprise and a little fear.

"Y-Yes, miss," she shut the door and scurried back to tell Akito. If Teresa's memory was correct the maid had been in the foyer of the room, and Akito's sitting room was behind that. The large empty room he used for certain things was farther down the hall…

Teresa snapped her head back when the maid opened the door again, "He wishes to see you miss," the woman said her head low as Teresa slid past her. Teresa smiled at her and the woman nodded in return. The maid led Teresa through the room and opened the door at the end for Teresa.

"Thank you," Teresa said to the woman, the maid nodded and left closing the door behind her. Teresa looked forward and saw the large door on the left taking up a good part of the wall, two doors on the right wall. _Akito's room, and what was sometimes mine,_ Teresa recalled, and a large futon and pillows at the far end of the room. She saw Akito sitting on the futon watching her.

"Well, I must say it's been a long time since I've seen you," he said to her.

Teresa nodded, "It has," when she looked up Akito's face was right in front of hers.

"Far too long," he placed a hand on the side her cheek and kissed her cheek. Teresa closed her eyes and looked back at him when he pulled away.

"I take it that you're staying here?" he turned to her as he had walked away from her.

"Yes I am," Teresa made her way to the window and placed her hand on the frame as she looked out.

"Good, I'll have your things put in your room, the same place as always," Teresa's room was down the hall, and the room she had next to Akito's she only used when he asked her to.

"Alright," she looked back outside. The small pond outside was still, and the leaves blew with the slightest gust of wind. Teresa felt his hands weave in and out of her hair, and trail down her arm sending chills throughout her body.

"I'll give you a proper hello tomorrow, Teresa, but for now I'll let you go get settled," he removed his hands and stepped back allowing her to walk back where she had left her bags.

"Akito?" she asked once she was at the door.

"What is it?" a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Is there anyone you don't want to know I'm here, or someone you want to know of my presence?"

"Yes, go tell Hatori to enroll you at the high school nearby. I believe Kyo, and Yuki attend it as well."

"Alright," Teresa slipped out of the room and into the hall. She had learned to ask Akito things that she knew he would want her to know, but not ask too many questions as he would tell her eventually.

Being his favorite, Teresa had had to spend a lot of time with him when she was younger. He had always seemed to enjoy her company, and often watched her do things. Teresa had gotten used the feel of being watched because he had done it so often.

When she arrived at her room it was the same as she had left it, a bed in the left corner, a nightstand right by the bed, the window above that, and her closet on the right wall. Teresa threw both of her bags down on the bed and pushed her computer under the bed, a few notebooks under her nightstand, her CDs on the nightstand, and her clothes in the closet. _I'll ask Akito if I can have a bookshelf in here,_ she thought because part of the large bag was filled with books as well as clothes.

Teresa left the main house and walked slowly to where she remembered Hatori's office was. Teresa was wearing jeans, black converse, a gray t-shirt, and a black jacket. She knocked on the door of Hatori's office and waiting twirling her brown hair around her finger.

When Hatori opened the door he was surprised to see the blue eyes brunette, who hadn't been around in two years, standing at his door, "Teresa?"

"Hi Hatori, Akito wanted me to tell you to enroll me in the high school around here, Yuki and Kyo go to it too," she told him.

Hatori nodded, "Did he say when he wanted this done?"

"I imagine that he wanted it in time for me to go tomorrow," Teresa looked out to the trees surrounding his office.

"Alright, we can go right now, if that'd work for you," Teresa nodded in approval and followed Hatori out to his car.


	3. Chapter 2: New and Old Friends

**A/N: I appreciate those who review my story, and I'm glad you like it. Please review and tell me what i can do to make it better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, however the character Teresa Sohma is mine as well is the story line. **

* * *

Tohru had been thinking a lot about the raven since she'd been home, _maybe Shigure will know more about Teresa._

"Shigure?" Tohru called.

"Yes Tohru?"

"I don't want to bother you if you're busy I mean… Um, I was wondering if you knew anything about the raven of the zodiac?"

"Oh so Yuki and the others finally told you did they? Well there's not much to tell, she hasn't been around in two years, but I do know she has a very strong dislike of me and Aya."

"She doesn't like you two?" Teresa wondered how anyone couldn't like Ayame or Shigure.

"Not at all, because people used to call the raven stupid for going off like that because of the snake and the dog. But she told us she wouldn't like us even if the zodiac didn't exist, personally I don't believe that," Shigure leaned closer to Tohru.

"Why would that make her stupid?" Tohru asked, she's not the brightest.

"Because it left worried about its home, and they see that as stupid, therefore that's what they said about Teresa. The talk's died down now, because she hasn't been around for so long. That's all I know," Shigure shrugged.

"Thanks Shigure!" Tohru smiled and left his study.

Meanwhile Teresa was riding with Hatori back to the main house.

"Teresa?"

"What is it Hatori?" Hatori frowned, Teresa had become so quiet, since she's been here last, _probably from being around Akito so much, she probably needs to see someone again…_

"The raven… what exactly is it to be the god's favorite?"

Teresa's hands tightened around the uniform in her lap, "I'm not exactly sure, it differs with each god. Hatori, I can't tell you very much, I don't know the main reason, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, I don't know why I asked."

"Because you could," Teresa muttered and Hatori heard it. He knew what she meant too, he was free to ask, but she wasn't for some reason. _And that must be because of Akito,_ Hatori thought before turning into the main gate.

The next morning Teresa was waiting outside the school, she had managed to get out this morning without hearing from Akito and without anyone seeing her. She was waiting for Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji, she knew where they met and she knew they would be surprised to see her. _Haru, his black and white hair, _her thoughts went off to the ox. She and Haru had developed a relationship the last time she had been there, and they had talked for the two months after she left, but then Teresa couldn't talk to him anymore. She was sure he still felt something for her, because she felt something for him.

Teresa snapped her head up to see the four she was wait for, but a girl was with them. _Who's she? _Teresa thought.

Her thoughts were broken as Momiji saw her, "Tree-san!" Momiji bolted towards her.

"Momiji!" the girl called, _she knows of the curse,_ Teresa thought but she to drop that because Momiji wrapped himself around her.

"Tree-san, I missed you."

"I missed you too Momiji," Teresa smiled at the small boy.

By now the others had caught up to them, Yuki and Kyo looked surprised and happy to see her, Haru looked surprised a little to see her.

"Teresa, it's nice to see you," Yuki smiled at her.

"You too Yuki," Teresa hugged her cousin.

"Teresa," Hatsuharu hugged his once girlfriend.

"Hey Haru," Teresa whispered to him.

"Well, well, well, the cat's still fighting with the rat," Teresa smirked at her brother like figure.

"And the bird's trying to pick another fight," Kyo answered just as smugly. Kyo pulled her into a hug.

Teresa's eyes scanned the faces, and her eyes stopped on the girl, "I'm Teresa Sohma, and you are?"

"Oh! I'm Tohru Honda!" the girl respectfully bowed.

Teresa only inclined her head at the gesture, as bowing was never something she had grown accustomed to. Tohru looked up and smiled at Teresa, "Tohru, tell me how do you know the Sohmas?"

"Oh, I live with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, I'm there housekeeper," the girl spoke quickly as though she was nervous to talk to Teresa.

"So I take it you know of the curse?"

"Yes I do, and Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu, told me of your zodiac animal," Tohru felt nervous speaking to Teresa, because she seemed so much like Akito. Just by the questions she asked, and she was apparently close to him so Tohru had no idea what she could do.

Teresa nodded not sure if she could trust this girl or not, "So Teresa, why did you come back now?" Yuki asked her.

"Because I thought it was time to come back," she smiled, "And I thought it was time I fought me brother again," Teresa playfully elbowed Kyo in the ribs, who threw his arm around her shoulder putting her in a light headlock.

"You and Kyo are brother and sister?" Tohru asked surprised.

"What? Oh that, no we're not, we're just really close, so Kyo's kind of like a brother to me," Teresa smiled at the cat.

"That doesn't mean that she's still a pain though," Kyo said.

"Kyo she's been here five minutes, you can't say that!" Momiji stood up for her.

"Momiji I swear, I hate you little voice come here!" Kyo ran and began attacking Momiji.

"WAH! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji cried.

Teresa smiled as she watched Tohru try to calm Momiji down, while Yuki attempted to get the 'stupid cat' to let Momiji go.

"Well," Teresa snapped her head to the voice beside her, Haru, "It appears we have a few things to talk about."

"Yeah we do," Teresa inwardly smiled inwardly knowing what he meant, "Same place as always? I might have to go to Akito after school so how does 4:30 sound?"

Haru nodded, "Sure, if you don't come within 10 minutes leave right?"

"Yeah," Teresa smiled glad he remembered what they had agreed upon when they set up a meeting and she may have to go to Akito.

The day progressed fairly well for Teresa, Arisa and Hana, Tohru's friends, like Teresa. Although both girls were a little skeptical of Teresa's quiet personality and her cold way toward Tohru.

Arisa leaned close to Hana, "What do you think of Teresa?"

"I don't know, her electric signals are odd. She doesn't treat Tohru as nicely as I would like though," Hana said in her monotone.

After school Teresa was heading to the main house a little earlier than the others left, _I have to go to Akito's_ was the one thing on her mind.


	4. Chapter 3: Here We Go

**Here we go again. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

* * *

Teresa was standing in the outside door way with her hand on the frame. "Akito?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you think about Tohru Honda?" her voice was quiet but strong.

"She was an air head, and rather ugly. She was too bubbly and happy," she could hear Akito's voice change as he made his way towards her.

"Yes, there was something I didn't like about her, I don't trust her," Akito entwined his hands in her long brown hair.

"Akito, may I go outside today?"

"Of course, Teresa," his voice was smooth and cold as he purred over her.

Teresa nodded and slipped outside, she bent over the small pond at the end of the porch. "You always look at the pond, what do you see?" Akito asked her.

_I see something free, something that I can use to escape, the water has always been my escape,_ "I see a reflection."

"Yes. Teresa, Hatori will be coming over soon to check over me, you are welcome to leave at any time you wish," Akito sat on the futon and Teresa followed him inside.

"Alright, how long will it take?" _I have to go see Haru;_ it was 3:45, _in forty five minutes._

"I have no idea," Akito seemed annoyed at her question so Teresa decided to stop asking. Someone knocked out the door and Teresa moved to answer it.

Hatori stood in the hall, "Hatori, come on in he's waiting for you," Hatori followed Teresa silently to Akito.

As Hatori checked out Akito Teresa was anxious for this to be over, finally Hatori was done, "Akito I want you to sleep for a while when I leave," Akito nodded. Teresa followed Hatori out but he stopped at the end of the foyer to talk to her.

"Give him these if he starts to cough again," he placed a small bottle full of white oblong shaped pills in her hand, "And Teresa, take care of yourself," Hatori placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Teresa smiled; Hatori had always been like a father figure to her, as her own father had never been around very much due to business.

She walked over to Akito, "Hatori told me to give you these if you cough again, where do you want them?"

"My room by the bed," Akito told her.

Teresa went into his room; it looked like no one lived here it was so cold, except for the vast amount of medication by the bed. Teresa placed the bottle with the others and went back, where Akito was currently asleep on the futon.

Teresa slipped out the room and into the hall, she looked at her watch, _4:35,_ Teresa took off running and ran through the main house and flew down the steps. _Five minutes I have five minutes,_ she and Haru's meeting place was at the corner of the wall that surrounded the main house grounds. She stopped right before she got there and walked slowly behind the house that was there.

Haru was standing there waiting for her, "I thought you weren't coming," he smiled at her.

"I had five more minutes," Haru wrapped his arms around Teresa's body. Hearing her heart pounding from running was the best thing to him.

"You ran all the way here didn't you?"

"Uh-huh, I didn't want you to leave," Teresa smiled being in his arms.

"Come on," Haru took her hand and led her to his house, sort of. Haru lived in a small apartment like thing that was outside of the main house, because he often took care of Kisa when her mother was working in the main house.

Haru led her into the middle of the large living room, "Teresa?"

"Yes?"

"Since we're doing this, I suppose we feel the same way about each other as we did correct?"

"Of course, Haru," Teresa looked up at him. "And I take it you do too?"

"Let's find out," Haru smirked before pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was full of love and Teresa never wanted it to end. But all good things must end so she became content with him just holding her.

"Haru, we can't let Akito find out about us, or anyone who would tell him for that matter," Teresa said lightly.

"I know, how should we do this?"

"Hmm," Teresa broke off from him and sat on the couch Haru draping an arm around her shoulder.

"I suppose we can't stay here too often, someone could get suspicious. I guess we have to use school, and maybe a few times after school," Haru nodded and kissed her forehead.

Teresa jumped when her phone rang, "Hello? Yes, Hatori. Alright I'm coming," Teresa sighed and turned toward Haru, "Akito wants me, sorry," she got up to leave and went to the main house without hearing anything from her boyfriend.

When Hana entered Akito's room Hatori was heading out, "He just woke up and wanted to see you," Hatori told her.

Teresa nodded and made her way over to Akito, "You wanted to see me?"

"I promised you a proper hello today," Akito got up and stood in front of her, "And I plan on keeping that promise," he gave her a sickening smirk before placing his lips on her own. Teresa cringed at the kiss, it was cold and lifeless, but she had to accept it. She kissed back lightly and put her hand on his shoulder.

When he broke away from her Teresa looked down her eyes closed, "Something wrong?" he asked raising her chin.

"No, it's just been so long, I have to get used to doing this again," she lied, well partly. For one, Teresa would get used to doing this, but she wouldn't accept it, and two, it hadn't been long enough.

Akito nodded and released from him. Teresa silently made her way to the window and looked out watching the scenery with great interest.

"You look outside often, why is that?" she felt Akito's hands as they ran down her shoulders.

Teresa was silently, "Come on, tell me. I won't be upset," she could hear that he was amused by this.

_I see an escape from this prison_, "I'm not sure, whenever I'm outside I never see at is beautiful as I do from inside."

"Hmm, go outside, I want to see you in the sun," Teresa obeyed and walked out on the porch and to the edge of the pond. She looked at the pond, still as glass. She placed her finger on the surface and the glass shattered as ripples formed.

Teresa spent about 10 more minutes with Akito before he had her leave, because he was tired.

For the rest of the evening Teresa spent it finishing her school work, reading, and daydreaming.

* * *

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4: The Reason She Came

5

Teresa walked to school alone. She watched the scenery around her and smiled, _I'm free today, if only for a little while,_ she wasn't aware that she had stopped moving. _I'm out in the open and I can run for as long as I can last, _her smiled faded as another thought came to her mind, _until he calls me back inside, until his cold voice calls my body into his cold hands to be with him in his cold room. _

"Teresa," Teresa whipped around to face Yuki, Kyo and Tohru.

"What are you doing here?" Teresa asked, the question mainly pointed to Tohru who was smiling at her.

"Walking to school, the same thing you were doing until you stopped and decided to space out," Kyo snapped.

_Hmm, he must've picked up on the fact I pointed my question at Tohru, _"Alright mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure, I'd like that!" Tohru smiled and Teresa smiled back, but as soon as Teresa was where Tohru couldn't see her, her smile faded. _Why is she so nice?"_

But her question went unanswered as she walked.

Tohru noticed Teresa was quiet and decided to pull her into the conversation, "Teresa," Teresa turned her head to Tohru as though she had been startled, "Um, Yuki and Kyo told me you had been in Kyoto, um did you like?"

"I don't know," Teresa looked thoughtful for a moment, "There were some things I liked, and others I didn't. I liked where I was, but I didn't like the fact that most of the time I was alone, my parents were usually busy with other things," Teresa had obviously been talking without thinking because when she saw them watching her she blushed, "What are you all watching me for?!"

Teresa walked quickly ahead of them and Kyo caught up to her throwing an arm around her shoulder. "She said she was alone most of the time," Tohru felt sad for the girl.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki looked questionably at her.

"I think it'd be terrible to be alone for most of the time! Maybe we can invite Teresa to come over after school, do you think she'd liked that Yuki?"

Yuki smiled, _she's always trying to help someone, _"I'm sure she would."

"I'll go ask her right now!" Tohru ran ahead to catch up with Kyo and Teresa with Yuki following behind.

"Teresa," Tohru stopped running as she caught up to them.

"What is it Tohru?" Teresa leaned forward as Kyo was in her way.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to hang out after school?" Tohru looked up to see Arisa and Hana coming over to them.

"Hey Teresa," Arisa said.

"Hey Arisa, sorry Tohru I have other things to do," she shoved Kyo's arm off of her.

Tohru's face fell, "Oh, ok then maybe next time," she smiled again.

"Yeah maybe," Teresa answered with an almost annoyed tone to Tohru. Arisa and Hana exchanged glances, they didn't like how Teresa was treating there Tohru.

As the day progressed Hana and Arisa watched Teresa more closely to see if there was anything else they didn't like about her. "I think we should go talk to her, tell her we'll step in if she's cold towards Tohru anymore," Arisa sighed.

"Arisa, don't you think that's a little rash?" Hana asked.

"Rash!? Hana, you've seen what she does! She's fine with the Sohmas but when she's with Tohru she acts as if everything she does annoys her! We need to do something!" Arisa practically yelled.

"You need to do something about what?" both girls turned to see a very confused Tohru.

"Oh Tohru," Arisa ran a hand along the back of her neck.

"We were talking about needing to do something about our English homework," Hana said.

"We were?" Arisa now looked confused, "Oh yeah of course," she laughed.

"Alright then," Tohru smiled and scurried off to class the bell rang. Arisa sighed, _that was close. _

Teresa was out at lunch sitting under a tree with a notebook propped up on her knee and her half-eaten lunch to the side. She heard someone sit down next to her but she didn't look up as she was too engulfed in what she was writing.

"Writing a story?" she recognized the voice as Haru's.

"Yep," Teresa answered without looking up. Haru's hand darted to the page and stole the book from her.

"Haru! Give it back!" Teresa yelled.

Haru chuckled, "Come on, I haven't read anything you've wrote," he read the story while keeping an eye on Teresa.

"Because I don't want you too, now give it back!" Teresa got up and was now facing him.

"Nope," he looked up just in time to see Teresa tackle him. She reached for the book but he twisted away. As they scrambled for it Teresa elbowed Haru in stomach and doubled over allowing her to take the book from him.

"Ha!" she sang triumphantly but turned and saw Haru glaring at her from where he sat.

"That was a very stupid thing to do," he said darkly.

Teresa sweat dropped, _black Haru, _"Haru come on I wanted the book back," she held up her hands in surrender.

"Surrendering won't help you know," he trapped her between his arms against a tree; "No, it won't do a thing," he smirked.

"Haru!" Haru turned towards the voice and saw Yuki walking over to them.

"Hey Yuki," Teresa slumped down against the tree relieved that Haru had gone white again. Teresa gathered her things and walked over to where the guys, including Kyo, were conversing.

"Hey," Teresa slid in next to Kyo.

"Hello Teresa," Yuki smiled at her.

"Come on Tree," Kyo grabbed her arm and pulled Teresa away.

"Hey! Kyo," she walked normally beside him now, "What was that for?"

"Are you alright?" Teresa was confused at his question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haru went black on you, I saw it. he didn't hurt you or anything did he?! Because if he did?!-"

Teresa laughed cutting Kyo off, "Kyo, I'm fine. Quit acting so protective of me I can take care of myself."

Kyo threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, "Sorry little sister, I'll always be protective of you. Now scram!" Teresa chuckled before leaving to her next class. Kyo watched his "sister" leave and a small smile came to his face. He was glad she was back, and she seemed so happy. But what Kyo didn't know is that most of the time, she wasn't happy, she was a prisoner to her daydreams and to her "master."

When school ended Teresa began walking home when footsteps behind her caused her to turn around. She was surprised to see Haru running to catch up with her, "Hey Haru," Haru stopped beside her.

"Hey. I wanted to apologize for going black on you today," he told her.

Teresa shrugged, "No biggie, I'd just rather it not happen again."

"Haru chuckled, "Yeah, anyway I have to go get Kisa want to come?"

Haru noticed Teresa visibly brighten at the mention of the young girl, "I'd love to!"

Haru and Teresa walked over to the elementary school and saw Kisa walking from the school by herself, "Kisa!" Teresa called.

Kisa looked up and saw the two, she ran towards Teresa.

Teresa knelt down and embraced the girl, "Kisa I've missed you."

Kisa only nodded in Teresa's arms. Teresa held the girl's hand as the three of them walked back to the Sohma estate. Teresa frowned, Kisa hadn't said anything to the whole way there, _why wasn't she talking? _Teresa led Kisa to Haru's small house and said goodbye to the pair before leaving to Akito's.

Akito was sitting outside when she arrived, "I trust that you noticed something different about Kisa?"

"Yes I did. Akito, why wasn't she speaking?"

Akito sighed, "Come here." Teresa obeyed and walked over to him. Akito stood up and pulled her towards him, she placed her hands on his which were around her waist.

"Why are you so worried about Kisa? She'll be fine," Akito tightened his grip a fraction, "Forget about her," he whispered to her.

Akito led Teresa back inside and put his arms around her waist as she faced him, "You always look so sad, it becomes annoying after a while."

"I'm sorry," Teresa looked up only to have his lips meet hers. Teresa shivered at his touch and wished she was anywhere else but there. Akito kissed her roughly and Teresa was made to kiss back, she felt his fingers dig into her back pressuring her, she kissed more and the pressure released.

He broke away from her and smirked, "You must've gotten used to it." Teresa nodded in response. Akito lay down on the futon and sighed. "Come," he called to her.

Teresa slowly made her way over to where he was and lay down reluctantly beside him. His arms snaked around her in way that made it feel as though she wasn't more than a servant to him, _in a way I am. _Eventually the two of them fell asleep like that.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Home

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter. School starts next week so chapters will probably be posted on weekends, but keep in mind i have three stories to keep up, and it depends on what mood I'm in. So I suggest that you read my others so you can at least read whatever chapter I happen to post. Reviews make my day and make me want to keep writing this. **

* * *

When Teresa woke up it was an hour and half later. She pried herself out of Akito's arms and made her way to the door. When she got to her room Teresa collapsed on the floor and lay there for a moment. She felt so alone, and helpless, like nothing she did would make any of this better. She scrambled off the floor and into the shower.

Teresa slipped out and put on some clothes before starting her homework. More and more she found her thoughts slipping to Kisa. Why wasn't she speaking? What was going on?

When Teresa turned off her light for bed the darkness scared her. She felt herself shivering, Teresa clutched the blanket to her body and her eyes flew around the room. _I'm all alone, I'm always alone. No matter who I'm with I'm always alone. I'm alone when I'm with Akito, I'm alone when I'm here, but I'm not alone when I'm with Haru, or Yuki, or Kyo. _A single tear slipped out of her eye at that thought, _I won't be alone any more, I can't, I can't do it anymore!_

Teresa got out of bed and pulled on her black cloak and sandals. She ran blindly through the main house and found herself in front of Hatori's. Teresa knocked on the door and a few seconds later Hatori stood in the doorway, "Teresa," he caught the girl as she threw herself to him.

"I can't do it anymore Hatori, I can't stay alone anymore," she sobbed.

"Alright, you won't have to, come on," Hatori led her to a spare bedroom he had and within minutes she was asleep. _You would never notice just by looking at her that she was hurting so much; I guess she finally had enough. _Hatori left the room and went into his office; he would talk to Akito tomorrow.

The next morning Hatori left sleeping Teresa and went to Akito's.

"Hatori what are you doing here? We didn't have anything scheduled," Akito said when he came.

"No we didn't. I wanted to talk to you about Teresa. She came to me last night as asked to stay with me, Akito I think that maybe we should have Teresa stay with Shigure."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. I suppose that will be allowed, but don't think this will get her out of seeing me Hatori, far from it. Leave," Akito said with a threatening tone.

"Of course," Hatori nodded and left going back to his office. When he returned he saw Teresa in the kitchen making something.

"Oh Hatori, I hope you don't mind, I made something for you to," she gestured to the bowl of noodles on the table.

"Of course not, I just didn't know you could cook. I went to see Akito, and he has agreed to let you stay at Shigure's, assuming you want to of course,"

"Thanks Hatori," Teresa hugged him, "I'll go pack."

Hatori smiled and watched her leave.

_I can't believe it, I'm not staying here,_ Teresa smiled lightly before running off to her room and packing her things.

After school, Hatori had offered to drive her to Shigure's but Teresa declined and decided to walk instead. Everything was looking so wonderful, until she remembered that Tohru was staying with them. _Hmm, I guess I'll have to live with it, literally._

Teresa walked up to the front door and knocked, Tohru opened the door cheerfully. "Teresa what are you doing here?"

Teresa sighed, "Akito wanted me to stay here, Shigure's here is he?"

Tohru nodded, "Come on in," Teresa stepped inside and Shigure poked his head from behind the wall.

"Tohru, sweet, who's here?" he cowered when he saw the raven standing there.

"Pervert. Here," she shoved a note to Shigure.

"So Akito wants you to stay here does he? Well we don't have any extra rooms so I guess you'll have to share with Tohru. I'll help you unpack if you'd like?" he asked hopefully.

"Shigure, if you come in I'll see to it that you end up on the ground!" Teresa called from the stairs as Tohru was leading her upstairs.

"Well here it is," Tohru opened the door to reveal a room with a huge bed with pink bedspread. "I know we'll have lots of fun!"

Teresa's eye twitched _first I have to share a room with her, and now it's pink! I suppose it's better than the main house, but that's looking better every minute. _"Yeah totally," Teresa tossed her bag on the floor and began placing her things in the drawers Tohru had just cleared out for her.

"And here's your half of the closet," Tohru opened the door to reveal an empty half of the closet, _how does she move everything so fast?_

"Thanks Tohru," Teresa hung up her shirts and one or two school skirts.

"Well I'm going to make dinner now," Tohru said turning to leave.

"Tohru, do you mind if I put my computer under the bed?"

"No go ahead," Tohru smiled then left. Teresa slipped her laptop under the bed and surveyed the room. Her bags were against the wall and contained the books Teresa hadn't put up yet, that was until she saw a nearly empty bookshelf. _Perfect._

Meanwhile Tohru was cooking happily in the kitchen.

"You damn rat, shut up about it!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, I still don't see what's so hard about a simple project," Yuki calmly stated.

"Because I have to work with you on it!"

"Kyo, stop being so loud."

"Kyo, Yuki, you came home. Did you get everything?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah," Kyo thrust the shopping bags at Tohru.

"Thanks," Tohru smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"Stupid cat shut up about it," Yuki sighed.

"I had to do everything-"

Kyo was cut off by Teresa who had just come downstairs, "Kyo shut up, I can hear you all the way upstairs."

"Teresa what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Akito wanted me over here," Teresa walked over to the door and looked out.

"I suppose that's good then," Kyo said.

"Yeah, it's better than staying at the main house."

After dinner the five of them were in the room talking.

"Teresa?"

"Yes Tohru?"

Tohru rubbed the back of her head, "I, uh, was wondering what your zodiac form looked like, but I guess you can't show me because there aren't any boys around. And you don't have to show me I was just curious, and-" Tohru started rambling.

"Tohru, I can show you anyway," Teresa stood up and went outside.

"How?"

"Because I can make myself transform without anything else," Teresa got on her knee and suddenly large raven wings appeared wrapping themselves around her.

"There so pretty!" Tohru said. Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, raised an eyebrow at this, _I wouldn't call raven wings pretty._ They thought.

Teresa chuckled lightly and stood up, the raven wings extending, "I suppose they are," she bent down a little and suddenly flew straight up. The wind whipped around her and Teresa sighed, _this was the one good part about the zodiac curse, her wings._ After she finished circling the house, Teresa stopped above where the others were she suddenly stopped her wings and plummeted to the ground. She landed on her knee and the wings moved around her form before they disintegrated into raven feathers blown away by a wind which also caused Teresa's hair to blow around although no one else felt it.

Teresa raised her head and smirked before standing up, "Very pretty indeed," she walked back into the house and up the stairs where she fell onto the bed to sleep, that had used her energy up.

* * *

**Reviews make me write more!**


	7. Chapter 6: Problems Confronted

**A/N: A short chapter I know, but it deals with alot. I hope you like this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Teresa woke up alone in the room, _Tohru must be fixing breakfast already. _Teresa got up took a shower and put on her white shirt, jeans, and threw a small black jacket over her shirt.

When she got downstairs Teresa saw Tohru bringing breakfast out, "Good morning Teresa, it's a beautiful day today don't you think?" Tohru smiled.

"Yeah I suppose it is," Teresa mumbled sitting next to Kyo. Tohru's happiness was starting to take its toll on Teresa.

"I love waking up when the sun's shining, and it makes me feel like nothing can go wrong. Like the day is perfect and nothing can ruin it."

"Shut up!" Teresa finally snapped, she stood up and faced Tohru, "No matter what it looks like the day is always crummy. No matter what you believe the day will always get worse, and you can't change that. Believe it or not Tohru, even though you seem to see everything as nothing bad can happen, bad things happen! And life itself sucks!" Teresa ran outside leaving a very hurt Tohru and surprised Sohmas.

"Tohru, she didn't mean that, Teresa was just having a bad day," Shigure tried to comfort her.

"No that's ok, Shigure," Tohru went back into the kitchen with her head down.

"How dare she talk to Miss Honda like that," Yuki seethed.

"Leave her alone will you!" Kyo yelled and ran after Teresa who was standing at a tree, tears streaming down her face. _How can she be so happy when people are in pain around her? Why doesn't she see that?! _

Teresa felt a hand on her shoulder, she swung at them. She was met with a startled Kyo. "Kyo, what do you want?!"

"I-" he stopped when Teresa went to hit him but he dodged it. It appeared that Teresa was going to fight him and he couldn't stop her. She continued to punch, kick and hit him while Kyo dodged each one.

Finally what little Teresa had was gone and she fell to her knees crying, "Kyo, how can she do that?" Kyo wrapped his arms around her. "How can she be so happy, while everyone around her is miserable?! I hate it! I hate her for it! It hurts so much seeing her so happy!" Teresa sobbed.

"It'll be ok," Kyo rubbed her shoulder. _That explains why she's so hostile towards Tohru._

Tohru came out of the kitchen and saw Kyo and Teresa. "Teresa!" she ran out to them.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki called.

Teresa looked up and saw Tohru running towards them, "Are you ok?" Tohru stopped in front of them.

Teresa stood up, and slammed her fist into Tohru's stomach. "Tohru!" she heard Shigure yell as she kicked Tohru a few times. Strong arms pulled her back away from the girl who was doubled over on the ground.

"No let me go! She deserves it!" Teresa struggled against Kyo's grip as Yuki and Shigure looked over Tohru. Teresa felt herself being turned around and she broke free and ran into the woods. She ran and ran until she was breathless and her legs hurt to move.

* * *

**Reviews make my day and please don't hate me, I know this is VERY different from any other story but please review! It makes me write more.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Aftermath

**A/N: Hello my followers! I have another chapter here!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't do this enough.**

**Hana: SOLDEIRSAngel87 doesn't own fruits Basket.**

**Me: You're not even in this story! Go back to to the 4077th!**

**Hana: Hawkeye's in Post-op, and I read my book! Im bored, and you have to write another chapter instead of thinking about the ending.**

**Me: Hana, stop being AWOL and return to camp!**

**Hana: I'm going, I'm going.**

**Me: Sorry Hana is the character from my M*A*S*H story**

* * *

Meanwhile, Hatori was filling out some paperwork when his phone rang, _who could be calling me now?_ "Hello?"

"Hari! We need you over here now! Tohru's hurt!" Shigure hung up before Hatori could answer. Hatori stood and grabbed his medical bag before going out to the car to head to Shigure's.

Shigure opened the door and ran to Hatori, "Hatori I'm so glad you're here, Tohru's upstairs," Shigure ran up to the girl's room.

_Why is he so worried? She probably just cut her hand or something, _however when Hatori got there, he found it was a little more serious. Tohru was lying on the bed with bruises forming on her face and possibly more. Hatori sat by her and saw bruises on her neck indicating there might be more on her chest. As he began unbuttoning her shirt, he remembered Shigure, "Shigure, you and others go out while I examine her please," they did as told as Hatori proceeded to check her.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure stood out in the hall, "How could she do that to Tohru?" Yuki questioned.

"She said she was upset about Tohru being so cheerful all the time, I guess Teresa just snapped," Kyo said.

"We heard Tohru got hurt, what happened?!" Momiji and Haru came into the room.

"Momiji Haru, what are you two doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Hatori told us Tohru was hurt so we came," Haru said.

"Yeah so what happened?"

Teresa ran somewhere she never thought she would go. Somewhere she had been trying to escape, the main house. When she stopped moving Teresa looked up and saw herself in front of Akito's room. She heard Akito call her in after she knocked.

"Teresa," Akito then noticed her tear stained face, "What happened?" his voice was cold but there was some sort of unnamable emotion in it.

"I hurt Tohru Honda. She was so happy and cheerful and I guess I just had enough of it," Teresa stood where she was with her head watching the floor.

Akito silently went over to her and turned her chin up, "So she upset you did she? I knew letting an outsider learn of this was wrong, but somehow I allowed it. And now my raven has to suffer for it," he ran his fingers along her jaw line, "I can erase her memories if you'd like pet."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Teresa went over to the door and sat with her knees pulled to her chest, "Akito, Yuki, Shigure, and even Kyo seemed to be protective of her and worried about her today, doesn't that worry you a little?" _I have to get his mind off of my hurting._

"Yes, but I'd rather you be happy," Akito placed a hand on her shoulder.

Teresa sighed; Akito was going to keep worrying about her. "Teresa, why did you come here?"

"Because I needed someone who goes through I pain I do," she whispered.

Akito's arms snaked around her and pulled her up to this body, "You did the right thing, I'll have Shigure bring your things back here."

"No! I mean, I can still stay there. I think I'll be ok now," Teresa swallowed hoping he wouldn't say anything about her not wanting to stay here.

"Alright," he released her, "But if you need anything come to me ok?" his fingers ran along the side of her ear.

"Yes, Akito," Teresa nodded and left his room. Standing in the hall, she stood there waiting for something to happen, but it never did.

Hatori sighed as he placed bandages on Tohru's side where a few cuts were bleeding. He was surprised she didn't have any broken ribs, but then again she was lucky. Hatori sighed and stood. His eyes scanned the girl on the bed, helpless and hurt. He left the room and everyone's eyes were immediately on him.

"How's Tohru?"

"Is she going to be ok?" Momiji came up to him and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"She should be fine, I've given her some medicine to put her to sleep, she should wake up in a few hours," he turned to Shigure, "And these are for pain if she needs them," he placed a small bottle of pills in his hand. "Now, what exactly happened to her?"

"All of us were sitting at the table while Tohru was getting breakfast. She was talking about it being a wonderful day and how nothing could go wrong," Yuki sighed, "Teresa snapped and began yelling at her before running outside."

"I went out to see if she was ok, she told me she hated how Tohru was so happy all the time. When Tohru came out to ask her if she was ok Teresa hit her and began kicking her in the side, I pulled her off and she ran somewhere," Kyo looked down at the ground as he said this.

_Teresa?_ "So she hasn't come back yet?" Hatori asked.

"No not since she ran off," Shigure supplied.

"How could Teresa hurt Tohru-chan like that?!" Momiji yelled.

"Because like Kyo said, she was tired of Tohru being so happy," Hatsuharu's voice was solemn.

"Why do you think that Haru?" Yuki looked up at his cousin.

"Because she told Kyo that."

"I knew that but why is the real question?!" Kyo snapped.

Haru sent a short glare to Kyo, "She just came back, and since she's been gone for so long and Akito must be wanting to see her more often. That's obviously taking some toll on her and she needs to adjust. And Tohru is one of the things that's not helping her adjust, its making her stress worsen."

"Haru how did you figure that out?" Shigure questioned.

"I could tell something was eating at her too, it makes sense now," Kyo went out, presumably to the roof after saying that.

"Shigure, apparently those who are close to her can tell. Which means they know when she's being bothered."

"I know but why can't we see that?" Shigure whined at Hatori.

"Because as I recall she doesn't like you."

"But why couldn't we see that? We are her family!" Momiji asked.

"Because we're not as close to Teresa as Kyo, or Haru are," Yuki said.

"That makes sense, alright I'll be back tomorrow to check on her," Hatori sighed before leaving. He watched the street lights change, and sighed, _Teresa, please be alright. _

It was dark now and Teresa was sitting at the sliding door in Akito's room. _The moon's so full tonight, I hope everyone's ok tonight. I hope they aren't too angry at me._ Her gaze never left the full, white moon in the sky.

Kyo was laying on the roof his hands behind his head, starring at the sky, _Teresa, where are you? Come back safe, Imouto. _Kyo watched the moon as he wished for her safety.

Haru leaned out a window of Shigure's house. He watched the stars bright and happy; _I can see why she was so upset, the stars seem so happy and Teresa's out who knows where. Teresa, I want you to come back so I can tell you what I think about you._ Haru's eyes flicked to the moon as he tried to collect his feelings for Teresa.

Hatori was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He placed his pen done and walked to the open door, he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, _Teresa, be careful._ The moon shown done and illuminated his face as he watched it.

The moon connected these people, and Teresa would have smiled if she knew that the others looking at the moon were worrying about her and not Tohru Honda.

* * *

**Note: Kyo called Teresa Imouto, which means little sister although sometimes mistaken for 'little brother' which is Otouto. And reviews make me happy and make me write more!**


	9. Chapter 8: Facing the Happenings

**A/N: Ok, as I think I've said before, I will be starting school tomorrow. And my updates will be on weekends and possibly on Wednesdays. **

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket, just my OC. And the plot line.**

* * *

The next morning Teresa was standing at the top of the hill above Shigure's house. She sighed, "Lucky me, no one's up yet, at least outside."

Teresa started down the hill and slid silently through the door. Waiting for a moment she listened to see if anyone was up. When she was sure it was silent she quietly made her way upstairs. "Well, well, well, looks who's returned," she whipped around to see Yuki facing her, his arms crossed over his chest.

Teresa's nervous smile faded, "What do you want?"

Yuki looked around and motioned for her to follow him out of the room and into his. "What?" Teresa was annoyed now.

"How could you do that to Miss Honda?! You just blindly beat her and then left!? She didn't even deserve that! Why!? She's a wonderful person and you hurt her!"

"Yuki I don't want to be lectured! I did because I felt that it was necessary! And you have no right to rant me out! You have no idea what I'm stuck with!" Teresa stormed out of the room and retreated to the roof much like her "brother."

By now those who weren't already up were now up and questioning Yuki about it. "So she came back?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah she seemed to be in a bad mood," Yuki sighed.

"She had a reason to do it Yuki, who knows what it's like being Akito's favorite," Haru defended.

"For once I agree with Haru. You shouldn't be bagging on her like that!" Kyo snapped.

"So you're saying it was ok for her to do it stupid cat?"

"I didn't say that ya' damn rat!"

"You implied it."

"I did not!"

"You guys stop fighting! Tohru's waking up," everyone looked at Momiji. And followed him to Tohru's room.

"Miss Honda how do you feel?"

"My side hurts, but- oh I have to make you're breakfast!" she started to get up.

"Tohru you need to stay in bed and get some rest," Shigure reprimanded her.

"Tohru-chan, I'll sit with you to make sure you stay in bed!" Momiji exclaimed proudly sitting on her bed.

"But what about you're food! I have cook, do laundry and-!"

Tohru was cut off by Teresa who stood in the doorway looking at the far wall, "Forget it Tohru, I'll take care of it," she dropped her bag by the inside wall and turned quickly going to the kitchen.

Kyo and Haru followed after her. When they entered the kitchen they saw her standing at the stove putting a few things into a pan, "Did you two need something?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I caused it, the least I could do for you is cook and whatnot. Besides it's been awhile since I've been able to cook, and I like it," she sighed turning on the rice cooker.

"You don't want to admit you feel bad do you?" Kyo said.

"Stop accusing me!" she turned around facing them, anger in her eyes, "You can't say what I feel! I don't feel bad for her I!-" she slumped down against the counter sitting with her knees up to her chest and her head in her hands. "I don't know what I feel anymore," both guys put an arm around her shoulder, "Akito had messed with me so much I don't think I'm in control half the time! I think it's him controlling my thoughts! Everything I think about is revolved around him, will I have to see him this morning? How long will I stay? How often will he want to see me?! Last night I stayed with him because I wanted someone who went through my pain. I'm turning into him, I don't wanna! Help me," she leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder and just sat there.

"We'll do whatever you want Teresa," Haru told her giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Yeah," Kyo and Haru looked at each other and made a silent pact, that they would do whatever to protect her from him.

For the rest of the day Teresa was busy with household chores, she was currently taking down the sheets from the line. "Want some help?"

Teresa turned to see Yuki standing there, his hands in his pockets and looking down, "Sure, why not?" Teresa shoved the basket at him as she pulled down the sheets and folded them.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier today."

"That's fine, I understand you were upset about Tohru and all of that," Teresa placed a sheet in the basket.

"Yeah," Yuki took the basket inside and Teresa followed him taking the other basket of laundry in.

After putting everything away Teresa went to the room where Tohru was resting, "Hi Teresa come on in," Tohru sat up a little and smiled.

"Hey. I, uh, came to apologize for hurting you yesterday. I guess I was just uh... was just angry about that you were so happy all the time, While I was miserable. I suppose I was jealous that you have such a good life and I'm stuck with this curse," she glanced up at Tohru.

"I understand, and I so forgive you. I guess it makes sense, and I'll try to not act so happy in the future."

"No, don't try to change just because I got upset that one time. And besides, you seem to make the others happy, I guess I'll just have to accept it," Teresa turned to the door and turned her head towards Tohru, before leaving the room to go the living room where she was going to sleep until Tohru was better. But Tohru didn't know that.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster!**


	10. Chapter 9: Facing People

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I have re-written the ending of the last chapter so please read that! Ok I'm done. And too lazy to do the disclaimer.**

* * *

Over the next day, Monday, Tohru stay at home while the others all went to school. "So Tree-chan's doing the cooking at stuff while Tohru's sick?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah, and she's actually a very good cook."

"Thanks Yuki, but I'm sure she's much better than me," Teresa sighed.

"I think you make better sweet rolls than Tohru anyway," Kyo threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Kyo, I always like baking anyway. Wait a minute… Tohru's never made sweet rolls, she said so herself. You're teasing me!" she playfully hit her brother on the arm.

"Come on! It's true!" Teresa rolled her eyes, "Ok fine! You both are good cooks! Although you tend to put more spices in things."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No! I'm just sayin' is all!"

Teresa chuckled at her brother, "So how is Tohru doing?" Momiji asked.

"Miss Honda should be able to return to school tomorrow."

"Well that's good, it means she's getting better," Momiji smiled.

When the got to school Arisa and Hana came up to them, "Where's Tohru?!"

"Yes where is she?" Hana asked in her monotone.

"She's at home. Miss Honda got hurt over the weekend, she should be here tomorrow," Yuki stated.

"Hurt what happened?!"

"Why don't you just settle with that, Yankee?!" Kyo demanded.

"Shut up, orange top! What happened to Tohru?!"

The group was silent for a moment, "Well, what happened to Tohru?" Hana checked the electric signals and found that Teresa's were odd.

Arisa seemed to notice this and immediately went to Teresa and wrapped a hand around her neck, "What did you do to Tohru?!"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Teresa placed her hand on Arisa's wrist.

"Because you haven't liked her since she came!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Arisa sighed in defeat and released Teresa.

"Besides she just fell down some stairs," Teresa shrugged.

"You could've pushed her!"

"But I didn't," Teresa starred at Arisa before watching her walk away with Hana.

"Ok so that's the story she fell down stairs," Haru said.

"Yeah I guess it is," Kyo agreed.

"Who are they?" Teresa motioned to a group of girls heading this way.

But it was too late for the girls had already stopped in front of Teresa, "How dare you spend so much time with our precious Yuki!" one of them yelled.

"He's ours and you can't have him!"

"That's right!" the third said.

"That's all very nice, but who are you?" Teresa asked clearly not intimidated by them in the least.

"We are the Prince Yuki fan club! I am the President Motoko Minagawa, and the Vice President Minami Kinoshita, and Mio Yamagishi, and Mai Gotou, and we are the Prince Yuki Fan club!" Motoko exclaimed.

"I see, and this pertains to me how?"

"You are breaking rule 5 of the Fan Club, don't steal Yuki and must be with two other members!" Motoko pointed to her.

"I'm not part of the fan club."

"It pertains to everyone!"

Teresa shrugged before smirking, "Well I don't think that's the case here," in a flash her hand was around Yuki's and her shoulder pressed to his.

"T-Teresa!" Teresa instantly gave him a look that said 'shut up or die.' "Come on Yuki, we'll be late for class," she pulled him away with the other Sohmas following and the fan club about to explode in anger.

"Sorry Yuki," Teresa turned to him releasing him, "But the fan club was getting on my nerves and I had to get rid of them somehow, besides I'm surprised they didn't know I was related to you," Teresa shrugged before going off to class.

At the end of the day Teresa left before the others because Akito had said that he wanted to see her. _Maybe he'll be tired and not want to see me, oh what am I saying, of course he will._ Teresa turned around at the sound of footsteps behind her and saw Haru walking towards her. She smiled at him as he stopped next to her, "Hi Haru, I'm going to the main house, walk with me?"

Haru nodded and the two walking in silence. It was a comfortable silence until they got to the gate. "I'll see you when I'm done then," Teresa said.

"Yeah I guess so," Haru replied. The two were standing in front of the brick so no one could see them.

"Bye Haru," Teresa turned but Haru grabbed her and kissed her cheek before muttering a goodbye and leaving her. Teresa sighed and braced herself for another visit with him.

* * *

**Reviews make me write more! someone please review on Friday so I have some motivation. but review now too.**


	11. Chapter 10: His Thoughts

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. My computer was being a pain so I am doing this today. I don't have school for the next today or tomorrow so I might update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, only my OC and the plot line.**

* * *

Teresa slowly braced herself before knocking on the door. It was incredible the change in personality she had to go through before seeing Akito. She had to remember that he was in control of her, and she had to obey him, and she had to keep herself from letting her emotions come out in play. Akito liked the quiet obedient girl, not Teresa, the girl with a slight temper, and a rarely seen smile. _Actually Haru is the only one who's ever seen my really smile,_ she thought.

Teresa opened the door to his room and found Akito laying on the futon a hand over his eyes, "Hello Teresa."

Teresa took a few steps inside and placed her bag against the wall, "Is there something wrong Akito?"

Akito sat up and looked her with slight confusion on his face, "Are you worried about me?" his cool voice washed over her but she was held firm by the hint of dominance in his voice also.

"Yes, I am Akito, I don't like it when you're sick," the words seemed to roll off of her tongue before she thought.

A smirk played on his face as he stood up and walked over to her, "Well if that's the case," he paused to fondle with a strand of her hair, "I'll try not to be sick so often," he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His lips were cold and almost lifeless on her lips, but Teresa could detect some unknown emotion in the way he was kissing her.

Akito pulled away and looked down at her for a moment before walking to the window, "Do you know why I like having you here Teresa?"

"No."

"Because I find you entertaining, and the fact you left, I didn't like that. But now, you're not as interesting as I found you before, and that disappoints me, Teresa. Leave, I'll decide what to do with you later." Teresa picked up bag and left the room quickly. Teresa grabbed her bags and quickly left the main house.

She knocked on Haru's door, "Teresa what's wrong?"

Teresa slid in and sat on the couch, she let out a shaky sigh, "Akito, said he was bored of me."

Haru placed an arm around her shoulder, "Well that'll mean he'll leave you alone for a while right?"

"No, he'll want to me to shape up, and if I don't… I don't know what he might do with me."

"I won't let him hurt you Teresa," he kissed the top of my head.

"There's not much you can do, not much any of us can do Haru," Teresa said.

"Hmm, that's true, but I wish it wasn't," he muttered.

"We all do. Haru, why wasn't Kisa talking last time I saw her?"

Haru sighed, "She's being picked on at school."

"Why?"

"Because of her hair color, and her different voice. You know how some of the zodiac members have different color hair, that's why."

"One thing I never had to be bothered about, but still why hasn't the problem been resolved?"

"Because she didn't tell anyone anything about it."

"Then how do you know?"

"I heard some of the adults talking about it, they haven't done anything about it anyways."

"I wish I could help her, I wish she would've told me," Teresa muttered.

"You weren't here, and she probably didn't want you to worry about her," Haru said.

"I suppose but still. Kisa…" her voice trailed off.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster**


	12. Chapter 11: Tohru's Back

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long! Last week my computer refused to work and kept freezing and I've been so busy with school. I also apologize for this being short, but the next chapters will get better. And also will someone tell me if they want me to follow the story line of the anime or not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC and the plot line. **

* * *

The next morning Teresa was sitting on the couch cherishing the blissful silence, when it was broken by the sound of someone walking downstairs. "What are you doing up?" the cat's voice rang in her ears.

"The same could be asked of you," she turned around and saw Kyo standing there. He looked so much different than how she usually saw him, he seemed calm, standing there looking at her with the morning light just barely lapping at his toes.

"What are you smilin' at?" he asked.

Teresa hadn't realized that she was smiling, "I just," she turned to the door, "I guess I can smile now."

She was shocked when Kyo's arms snaked around her waist, "And that's a good thing," his voice was calm.

"Yeah it is," she closed her eyes and leaned back into his shoulder. "I should go make breakfast," Teresa removed herself from his embrace and went to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

She distracted herself by carefully putting butter in the skillet letting it melt.

Shigure and Yuki were the next to get up, "Ah a lovely morning isn't it?" Shigure said too happy for the brunette.

"Shut up Shigure," she told him coldly. Shigure stopped in fear of her tone and that she was holding a hot pan. Tohru came down a few moments later.

"Good morning everyone!" she said cheerfully.

"How are you feeling Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Much better thank you," Tohru smiled came into the kitchen where she found Teresa cooking. "Teresa, I can do that!" Tohru rushed forward to take the pan from her but Teresa gave her a light shove away.

"Tohru, I want to do this, believe me. if I didn't want to I would let you, go sit down and I'll bring the food out," Teresa said calmly.

"But I can't! you've already done so much for me already I couldn't possibly-!" but Tohru was cut off by Teresa pushing her out of the kitchen.

Tohru took a seat with the other Sohmas, "Here you go," Teresa placed a plate of food in front of everyone.

"It looks delicious!" Tohru exclaimed seeing Teresa's meal.

"Thanks," Teresa said eating her own.

The four teens were off to school later and Haru and Momiji hadn't met up with them yet, "Aren't Haru and Momiji coming?" Teresa asked.

"They had something to do this morning, and they couldn't come," Yuki explained.

"Tohru!" they all looked up and saw Arisa and Hana running towards them. "Tohru are you alright?"

"Oh yes. Silly me I just fell down the stairs but I'm alright now," Tohru laughed. The others had explained the story on their way to school.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," Arisa grabbed Tohru in a hug.

"Yes we are," Hana repeated.

"We ought to get to class," Kyo said and started walking.

"Since when are you so suddenly worried about class orange top?"

"Shut up, Yankee!" Teresa smiled lightly at their bickering. Looked up and watched the leaves change colors and fall to the ground. It was October and December was just around the corner. _And with December, brings family,_ Teresa thought before jogging to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster! If school isn't in my way!**


	13. Chapter 12: Beginning New Year's Preps

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! My computer hasn't been working very well, and today i decided to start writing on the other one. I hope to get a new laptop at Christmas, but until then I will write here. Sorry about the length of the chapter, but My inspiration has failed me. **

* * *

November went by in a blur and reminded the raven how cold it got. Teresa was leaning against the main house wall as the mid-December snow lightly coated her. Her long black jacket was pulled closer around her as she awaited the maid to come and get her at Akito's request.

Haru walked over to her and Teresa perked up as he perked her lips, "You're cold," he muttered.

"You're not," Teresa replied with a smirk and buried her head in his neck. Teresa reluctantly pulled away from listening to Haru's breathing and heartbeat against her, and strained to hear footsteps on the snow.

Haru pulled away from her and brushed some snow from her head, "I hate New Years," she muttered.

"I know you do," both of their head's turned as a maid came out, "Akito wishes to see you know Miss Teresa," she same and quickly left. Teresa sighed and made her way to the main house.

Once inside Teresa shed her cot and bag leaving her in her school uniform in Akito's room "Cold Teresa?"

"Yes Akito, I am," Teresa responded.

"Come here then," at that moment Teresa wished she had said no. ever so reluctantly, but quickly, Teresa made her to Akito and sat next to him under the futon. He placed his arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"You know that New Year's is coming up. And you haven't been coming for a while. Yuki and Kyo didn't come last year, but this year I'm making them. I'm also going to let that Tohru Honda girl come along, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Akito," Teresa didn't want Tohru anywhere near the main house on New Year's; she didn't want Tohru to see how Akito treated her.

Later at the house Teresa was reading when someone knocked on her door, "Come."

Kyo entered, "Hey Kyo," Teresa patted the space beside her on the bed she shared with Tohru.

"New Year's is coming up," I said leaning back.

"I know." _Should I tell him what Akito told me? No,_ "I have to go get a dress for that."

"I don't think I'll even be going," Kyo mused.

"Kyo! If I'm going then you're going!" Teresa yelled at him.

"Fine, fine!" Kyo scrambled out of her room before Teresa could hit him.

Teresa shook her head and tried to go back to reading, but could only think about what generally happened on New Year's. Normally she would have to go over there earlier and get ready. And during the actual party and dinner she generally had to spend all of her time with Akito as the raven. But when she was smaller Akito had allowed her to go play with Yuki, Haru, and Momiji, but never the cat. Teresa mentally winced at the painful memories.

_New Year's is coming in a few weeks, and I don't know if I'll be ready._

* * *

**Reviews make me write more!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Real New Year

**A/N: Hello! A four day weekend and I do it now. I'm bad. Anyway this chapter is long... I hope you like it! I had fun writing it. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, just my OC and the plot line.**

* * *

**Chapter 13- The Real Preparations for New Year's**

Teresa Sohma sighed and again watched the snow fall lightly. Winter break had started yesterday and so far she had accomplished nothing. "Hi Teresa," Teresa turned and saw Tohru standing there smiling her jacket draped over her arm. "Would you like to come shopping with me?"

"I'd like that, Tohru," Teresa bolted upstairs to find her jacket and slipped on her shoes. _At lease it'll give me an excuse to get a dress,_ Teresa thought.

About ten minutes later Teresa and Tohru were walking to town to the supermarket. "Teresa?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been quite the last few days, anything wrong?" the shorter brunette looked worried.

Teresa absent mindedly pulled her hair into a bad bun, "I'm fine Tohru, I just have a lot on my mind."

"About New Year's?" Teresa detected something happy about Tohru when she said that.

"So it was that obvious? I'm losing my touch," Teresa mumbled to herself smiling. "But yes, that is it. Why did you seem happy?"

"Let's see we need some green onions," Tohru mused considering they had just entered the store. Teresa smiled at the mention of one of her favorite spices. "And I spent New Year's with Yuki and Kyo last year; I was hoping to do it again."

Teresa sighed, "I'm afraid that that won't be possible."

"Why not?" Teresa closed her eyes to avoid seeing the hurt in Tohru's eyes.

"They have to go to the New Year's celebration."

"Well I can always go over to Uo's and Hana's houses!" her attitude sparkled as Tohru continued shopping. Teresa followed unenthusiastically until they came to the section of the store that opened into a shopping center.

"Tohru, I'm going to go look for a dress, alright? Come find me when you're done," Teresa quickly walked off in order to avoid questioning.

She entered a shop and immediately regretted it.

"Mine, we have a customer!" a very loud and arrogant voice rang over her ears. _No, no, no, no!_

"How may I-" the assistant dress maker launched herself and Teresa and stopped short of a hug, "Miss Teresa how are you?!"

"Mine who is it?" Ayame came around the corner and flew towards the raven wrapping his arms around her. "Teresa dear it's so good to see you! Ahaha, how have you been dear raven?"

"Ayame let go of me now," Teresa said calmly and darkly.

"My, my," he stood back, "Spending too much time with Akito have we?"

Teresa grabbed the snake by his collar and threw him to the wall and leaned to him, "You say that again…" she threatened. Teresa began walking out of the shop and turned her head, "You've just lost a customer."

Sighing, she walked to another dress shop where an older lady came out of the back, "Can I help you find something?"

"Yes, I was wondering where the full length formals you have, preferably blue?" Teresa smiled at the woman.

The woman was very helpful and led her to the section of the store and where her size would be. The woman left Teresa to brows the dresses.

About ten minutes later, Tohru entered the shop and called out, "Teresa?"

"Back here!" Tohru followed the sound and found Teresa standing there in a beautiful blue dress.

"Teresa you look gorgeous!" Teresa smiled at the compliment.

She was wearing a full length sapphire blue formal that had two straps over her shoulders and at her waist the material was bunched up a bit with a crystal on her right hip. The skirt fell straight down and flared out just a bit at her ankles. The dress did look fairly odd with her converse shoes, though. "All I need are some shoes," Teresa slipped back into the dressing room and came out again with her jeans and gray three quarter sleeved shirt.

Teresa quickly went to the back and grabbed a pair of silver heels and found her size. Quickly paying for the dress and shoes, Teresa and Tohru were out the door and on the way home.

* * *

At home Tohru put the groceries away while Teresa hurried upstairs to put her bagged dress in the closet. She turned her head at the sound of the phone ringing. Teresa plodded downstairs and stopped at the end of the stair way and peeked her head around the corner to see Shigure with the phone.

"Oh hello, Akito. Yes of course, Kyo, Yuki, and I plan to be there New Year's. She can? Hold on I'll get her. Tohru!"

Tohru came running out of the kitchen, "What is it?"

"The phone's for you, it's Akito," Shigure handed her the phone.

"H-hello?" Teresa mentally face palmed, _don't stutter, he'll use that weakness._

"Oh! Of course I will Akito!"

"Thank you so much! Yes, I can. Ter-!" Tohru started.

"I'm right here," Teresa came out and took the phone from her hand, "Yes?"

"There you are, I hope you can find something for that girl to wear?"

"Of course I can, Akito."

"Oh and don't try anything and not come," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Teresa, don't play games with me. I expect to see you, Kyo and Yuki too. And Teresa, don't come see me until you have to."

"Yes Akito. Goodbye." Teresa hung up the phone. When she turned around Teresa saw Kyo and Yuki standing there.

"We heard one of you say Akito, what did he want?" Kyo asked.

Teresa looked to Tohru, who had by far received the news. "Akito invited me to go to the New Year's celebration this year."

"He what?!" was the reaction from the males.

"And your presence is greatly requested as well," Teresa stated pointedly to Yuki and Kyo. "You shouldn't have even had a choice last year," she muttered.

"You had one too!" Kyo yelled.

"I wasn't here!" Teresa yelled back and left the room.

Kyo opened his mouth to say something but Shigure stopped him, "Let her be, I can't imagine all the pressure that she has on her right now."

Tohru went out to her a few minutes later to find her out watching the land. "I have to help you find a dress. We can go tomorrow if you like?" Teresa turned and Tohru saw the kind smile.

"I'd love to!"

The next day, Tohru was in their room wearing a mint green dress. Teresa smiled from her seat on the bed; the dress had one shoulder strap and the next line was an inch under the color bone. The material had a tighter strap around the waist mimicking a belt, and the skirt was pleated falling straight.

"I love it!" Tohru smiled and looked down at the off-white flats that went along with the outfit.

"I can help you do your hair and makeup too, but it'd half to be early because I have to leave early."

"I really do appreciate all you've done, but doing that would be too much."

"Nope, I want to play around, so you can't tell me no," Teresa smiled smugly.

Tohru was glad to have her help. Teresa was generally fairly good with makeup; her own cheeks the perfect shade of pink and eye shadow and liner to bring out her blue eyes perfectly. Tohru never bothered with it, or her hair. Tohru walked over to Teresa and wrapped her arms around her neck, "Thank you."

Teresa lightly returned the hug, "You're welcome."

* * *

**It's been proved in a study that reviews do improve my update speed.**


End file.
